


The Christmas Present

by FaithTrustLove



Series: Very Harry Holidays [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Huge Surprise For Draco, Annoyed Draco, Christmas Presents For Scorpius, Christmas!, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithTrustLove/pseuds/FaithTrustLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas present for Scorpius gets hilarious reactions. Watch out for Draco! Slight, barely there, Slash. Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Present

"POTTER!" A yell sounded from the liven room where a young five year old boy was currently unwrapping his Christmas presents. Upon a closer look, it can be seen that one present clearly aggravated his father.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry answered, putting his arms around his lover.

"Tell me what in the bloody hell this is?"

"Well, it seems to be a present." Harry replied after looking into the box, trying and failing to stifle his laughter.

"And, pray tell, what kind of present is it, exactly?"

"…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm sure Scorpius would love it."

"I refuse to have that, that thing in my house." Draco crossed his arms, adamantly.

"It's not a thing. And don't look at me. I didn't get it."

"…"

"…"

"Please can we keep it, Daddy?" Scorpius asked, innocently, having no idea what the problem with his present was.

Both Scorpius and Harry used Draco's one weakness. The Kicked Puppy face.

"Alright, keep the bloody thing."

"Yay!" Scorpius cried, happily.

"It's kinda cute. Reminds me of you, Dray."

"Aargh!"

In the box, sleeping, lay one very white ferret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Look at the "A Birthday Surprise" for the next part in holiday presents!


End file.
